A Dream
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: A bunch of little conversation tid bits between Ian Malcolm and Richard Levine. Slash (IanRichard) and a character death. (For those who only have watched the movie, Richard is a character from the book Lost World)
1. Badly Deluded

Ok this is the first of six. They are little conversation tidbit things between Ian and Richard. Slash will be in here later on so if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

Badly Deluded

* * *

"When did we first meet?" 

"Back at the Santa Fe Institution I believe… remember you interrupted me?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget?"

"And then you came up with this insane project of yours."

"Insane project? I beg you pardon Ian, it is nothing of the sort. It is a well planned trip."

"Of course it is."

"Trust me Ian."

"Famous last words."

"Look, it is achievable Ian. You said so yourself back at the institution, the lost world theory… it is possible!"

"And as I also said at the institution, you are badly deluded."

A scowl and a glare.

"I will prove you wrong."

"I'm sure you will Richard, I'm sure you will."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it, I hope you all liked it. I don't own JP or anything else, that all goes to the brilliant Michael Crichton. 

Review!


	2. Passion

Number two of the installments. I hope you enjoy it.

**WARNING!**

**Slash ahead, read only if you like it, don't bother me if you don't. **

* * *

Passion

* * *

A soft kiss glides down a neck. Hands roam the body.

"You smell like you just returned from the lab Ian."

"And you smell like a moldy book."

A button is undone, then another.

"You do realize Ian that we could be chased out of the universities by rabid close minded people?"

"Mmm hmm."

A whimper as cool hands slide over hot skin.

"You're not worried?"

"No."

"Are you ever worried?"

A quick intake, hands slip lower, between thighs.

"Only when certain arrogant people with the name Richard Levine get an idea."

"What type of idea?"

Kisses are placed on lips, neck, and chest.

"One that involves islands and dinosaurs."

"Ah… an exploration of sorts."

The double meaning was not lost. One hand slid down pants, a groan was emitted.

"You're beautiful Richard."

"You flatter me to much."

"I could never do that."

Sheets envelope them. Soft black cotton entwined with pale and tan legs. A moan was cast into the dark night, only heard by the lover.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok you can all kill me now for totally murdering the characters... aw well... 

REVIEW!


	3. Humor Me

Number three is up. Hope you all enjoy. I don't own JP etc.

* * *

Humor Me

* * *

"It's real I tell you, real."

"No it is not Richard! Grow up."

"How can you say such a thing Ian? We have come so close to finding it." A pause, "I tell you what, I am going to Costa Rica in a few days, if I find anything I will send it to you."

"Richard."

A tired sigh, a head shake, I've-heard-this-a-million-times-before roll of the eyes.

"Ian I think we can pull this off."

"No, I haven't seen any proof as of yet I don't think you are going to find any proof. I'm thinking of calling the whole thing off."

"Ian please, give me a chance."

Pleading, resignation heard in a sigh.

"I just wish you would listen to me."

"Must I hear this speech again?"

A dry smile.

"Humor me."

"Very well, carry on."

"It's a dream Richard, a wish, a hope, a desire. It's never going to happen, this lost world of yours."

A smirk forms.

"Humor me Ian."

"…I hate you."

"Don't say that."

"Fine, fine! I'll give it one more shot, just send me some proof."

"Don't worry I will."

Two days have passed, a note and a specimen have arrived.

I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WHERE WRONG.

Damn you Richard.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ya… rather short like the rest of them. Aw well… they aren't meant to be long.

REVIEW!


	4. Night Sounds

Glad you all liked this so far. (Nods) no, no one will be murdered... Someone will die another way. (nods) Yes, save the Lost World of Richard and Ian as Goslin said. Anyway I don't own JP etc. Enjoy.

* * *

Night Sounds

* * *

"Can I trust you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm being serious Ian. Can I trust you?"

"I guess… well I depends on what you want."

"Of course."

"So, what is it?"

A growl came from the darkness, a shiver through the body. Blood turned cold.

"Will you visit me when I die… While I'm dying?"

"You're being morbid Richard."

"I'm serious, will you?"

"… I will, unless you have raptors pulling out your intestines, then I am going to be forced to avoid the situation… But my deepest sympathies will be sent to you."

A weak chuckle.

"Very funny Ian."

"Why thank you… How do you know that you will die before me?"

"I do."

"Ok."

"So, you will come?"

"I promise."

"…Thank you Ian."

"You're welcome."

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't."

"Good."

Minutes tick by, growls grow louder.

"Should we call Doc?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying the night sounds."

"Whatever you say Richard."

A smile in the dark. A whisper.

"Yes, enjoying the night sounds."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Okie that's it for now. Review! 


	5. He'll Know what I am talking about

Don't own JP etc. Enjoy.

* * *

He'll Know what I am Talking About

* * *

"The sun is nice."

"The lack of giant things chasing me is nice."

"Always cynical Ian."

"No, me cynical?"

A wry smile forms.

"No, the other Ian on this boat."

"I'm starting to wish you had died back there."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Ian."

"Of course not."

"Remember your promise?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Years pass, one day the phone rings.

"Hello? Is this Ian Malcom?"

"Yes."

"This is Santa Clara hospital, um Richard Levine is here and has asked us to call you."

Heart flutters.

"Yes, what is it?"

"He said to tell you, ah, that you gave your word. I'm not sure what he means. Said you would know what he was talking about."

"…Oh… What is he there for?"

"Cancer sir."

"…When is he going to – ah – pass away?"

"Soon sir. Shall I tell him that you are coming?'

"Tell him to humor me. He'll know what I mean."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hope you liked it... review... (sorry for the extreme cliche-ness) 


	6. A Dream

Ok here is the next to last chapter... I was wrong it's not six instalments it's seven. Be happy. And yes... thank you all for reviewing! (nods) I don't own JP etc.

* * *

A Dream

* * *

"Sir you can see him now."

"Thank you."

"I didn't think you would come Ian."

"I gave you my word back on the island."

"Heheh, true… I'm sorry I dragged you on that wild goose chase."

"Where the goose chase you."

"Don't deny it Ian, you had fun."

"For about five minutes then the screaming-"

"Memories."

"- _Screaming _started."

"Memories… it was what. twelve years ago?"

"Richard."

"I know, I know you weren't looking for dinosaurs or doing anything that related to them… but still I have my-"

"**_Richard_**."

"-Doubts. But what is not why you are here."

"No… Why didn't you try kemo?"

"I don't trust doctors."

"How ironic."

"Hmm… isn't it though?"

"You should have. I thought you valued your life."

"I was in stage four Ian."

"But still, you could have tried it."

"It wouldn't have worked. But anyway what did you think of our lost world?"

"Three minutes sir."

"Okay."

"What did you think Ian?"

"I don't know but I have to go. Goodbye Richard."

"Goodbye Ian… till next time?"

"… Till next time."

Heart beating slower… till next time indeed.

"May I inquire as to what this lost world thing you two where talking about?"

A pause, a memory. Damn you Richard.

"It was a dream."

"A dream sir?"

"A dream, nothing more."

The door closes, the dying man smiles.

* * *

Ok that is it for now... REVIEW


	7. Hollow

Ok this is the last installment... apprently I miscounted. Anyway thank you all for reading this, and am sorry for the amazingly cliche ending.

Disclaimer: don't own JPor anything like that. All credit goes to Michael Chrichton.

* * *

Hollow

* * *

"Is this Ian Malcolm?"

"Yes."

"Um, your friend, Richard Levine… he just passed away."

A hollow voice.

"How long ago?"

"An hour sir."

"In…pain at all?"

"No sir, in his sleep."

Should have told him… That… I… loved him.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry sir."

Sure.

"Thank you."

"What would you like us to do with the body?"

You where right… I was wrong.

"Cremate it."

"Of course sir, would you like his journal?"

"His journal?"

"Yes sir, he kept one before he died."

"… Yes I would like it."

Heart feels empty.

"You can pick it up anytime sir."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day sir."

A good day?

"You too."

A hollow voice.

* * *

END

* * *

The END! ... I just realized that Richard in French... or at least has French blood in him... that makes him even cooler than he already was power to us French people!

Anyway, please review!


End file.
